New Light
by AmericanSparrow
Summary: Some people say that the Horcrux in Harry's head is the reason Petunia and Vernon treated Harry the way they did. Lets see it then, Petunia raises Harry right. My take on a Harry Potter/America story. There will be an ending. -R&R Please! Your opinions matter! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 At a school

Professor Dumbledore sat in his office going through paperwork. He had just finished signing a few papers and was feeling out an order of charm equipment when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in Professor McGonagall." Dumbledore said without looking up. With her lips pressed together and hair in a tight bun she looked just the same as she normally did. Just that her eyebrows was pinched as if something was wrong and that she was worried. "Did you know that this year little Harry will be eleven? His birthday is tomorrow I believe, how time fly's."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about Headmaster." McGonagall shook her head when Dumbledore waved a hand to a chair offering her to sit down. "I've received answers to all the letters that were sent out and all muggleborns who had us professors explain in person has given their answers if they will come to Hogwarts or not. Except one, Harry Potter's letter didn't return."

"I will send someone to tell him tonight then." Dumbledore leaned back into his chair. "Does anyone look promising?"

"A few, one in particular a Ravenclaw most likely, Hermione Granger. I think she may have a photographic memory."

Before Dumbledore could reply there was a knock on the door.

"If that is all Headmaster?" With a nod from Dumbledore, McGonagall opened the door and let Madam Hooch in and closed the door but not before hearing the start of 'the school needed more brooms' speech again. With a sigh of tiredness she made her way back to her office to send at least a few more letters.

*TIME SKIP*

Rubeus Hagrid was very much looking forward to seeing little Harry. Couldn't wait to tell him about how he fit right into his hand when he was born. Hagrid took out a very rumpled piece of parchment from one of his many coat pockets and unfolded it again.

Hagrid,

I am pleased to inform you that Harry Potter is ready to get school supplies and I'm sure

he will be very pleased to meet you as well. Harry Potter lives at number four Privet Drive in Surry.

Have a safe journey and send an owl when he is collected.

Best Regards,

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

Looking up from the letter and seeing a brass number four Hagrid slipped the letter back into his coat pocket and knocked three times.

*TIME SKIP*

"Albus what seems to be the matter." McGonagall stated as Dumbledore kept glancing to the door and tapping his fingers.

"Oh nothing Minerva, nothing to worry about. I'm just waiting on Hagrid's letter telling me he has Harry and will be taking him to Diagon Alley." Dumbledore speared some greens onto a fork before taking a bite.

"Harry. Harry Potter? Albus a teacher should have went to take him instead. What if Mr. Potter has questions Hagrid can't.." McGonagall was cut off by a different professor with oily chin length black hair, dark eyes and fair skin.

"No doubt Mr. Potter will be just like any other Potter. I do not think we need to worry ourselves with the prospect that he will have any intellectual questions. Even for Hagrid."

"Come now Severus that's why we teach." Dumbledore jumped in as McGonagall looked ready to say something unprofessional. "Hagrid will answer all questions he can and if he cant then its up to his head of house. All will be fine."

No sooner than the words left his lips did Hagrid enter the Great Hall at a run. Doors sailed to the walls with a bang as Hagrid slowed his run breathing very heavily, he tried to speak but all that came out was indecipherable noises. McGonagall, Snape, and the Headmaster reached his side in moments.

"What is it? What happened?" McGonagall asked as she tried to keep the swaying half giant on his feet.

"Hagrid can you sit down. Where's Harry?" Dumbledore asked as he held onto the man that towered over them dangerously.

"Sit down now before you fall and tell us what's going on!" Snape yelled at him after his foot was stepped on. Hagrid sat and rubbed his face as his eyes began to water.

McGonagall brought a goblet to Hagrid's mouth after he had a chance to breathe. Snape was leaning against the Ravenclaw table looking sour as he kept weight off his foot.

"Hagrid, what happened?" Dumbledore calmly asked again as he looked slightly down at Hagrid with worry etched all over his face.

"Headmaster Dumbledore sir, little Harrys dead." That was it for Hagrid as he let out huge howls.

"Dead! Hagrid what do you mean dead!" McGonagall hurriedly exclaimed.

"Just that. I went to number four like the letter Professor Dumbledore gave me said and he's gone." Bawling into a spotted handkerchief the size of a tablecloth Hagrid only looked up when Professor Dumbledore shook his arm.

"Hagrid I need you to tell me everything from start to finish." Albus said with a stern voice. As Hagrid looked up into Dumbledore's face and began there was no twinkle to be found in his eyes.

*TIME SKIP*

Looking up from the letter and seeing the brass number four Hagrid slipped the letter back into his coat pocket and knocked three times.

"A man with short gray hair answered the door with a smile but as he seen it was a very large man with wild hair a look of confusion crossed his face before the smile appeared again.

"What can I do for you?" the muggle man asked as a woman walked up and stood just behind her husband.

"I'm looking to take Harry Potter to get his school supplies. You must be the Dursley's" Hagrid held his hand out to them with a smile of his own. The woman stepped forward but didn't take his outstretched hand.

"I'm sorry sir but the Dursley's moved a long time ago. To America I believe, after the death I wouldn't blame them for wanting to get away from the memories. Would you like to come in for some tea?" The elderly woman smiled kindly but Hagrid was already shaking his head.

"Do.. do you know who died?" Hagrid rang his hands together before running them through his wild tangles of hair.

"All we know," the man started with a glance at his wife "is that there was an accident and this place was put up a couple years after."

"There was also rumors. Not that I'm a gossip," the wife gave a pointed look at her dear husband "but I've heard that the male Dursley was driving drunk and well, that poor boy. It's just so sad really."

Before she could get into her tale Hagrid was already running to his motorbike and with a strong kick he was driving away.

hp

hp

hp

I have no beta. Also don't forget to review! Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 2 Boy comes to live with Aunt

In the early hours on November first Petunia Dursley took the clean milk bottles from the kitchen to place them outside but as she opened the door she seen a small baby. Picking up the baby she brought him inside by the fireplace and started to warm his hands and feet. It wasn't until then that she seen the letter penned to the blanket. The baby started to cry so she picked him up and went to get him a bottle. She didn't want Dudley to wake as he was cranky in the mornings if woken early. Her husband Vernon passed away when Dudley was born. Heart failure is what the doctor said. It was a horrible time for her, a whole year of pain.

Coming out of her thoughts she pulled the nipple out of the baby's mouth before taking him into the living room once more and placing him in the play pin she had got for Dudley. Picking up the letter she sat down to read it and before she even finished silent tears were dropping off her chin and onto the parchment. Looking over at the peaceful sleeping Harry she began to feel anger. Anger at her sister for leaving this world before she could make up with her. Anger at the boys father for marrying her sister and moving to the wizarding world. Anger at Dumbledore for putting a baby on a doormat in November. Hearing Harry coo she picked him up.

"I did want another baby someday. With what happened to Vernon I've cried myself to sleep sometimes over him and another child. Maybe you're my wish. I know I cant have him but I can have you."

*TIME SKIP*

Almost two years had passed and everything changed for Petunia and her sweet boys. A new husband named Paul Mason adopted both boys and she adopted Harry. Now they live in America on the Mason family Sky Dude Ranch. If anyone asked Petunia where she'd be at this moment three years ago, She could never have dreamed she would be so happy. After she married Paul and he adopted her kids they received a letter from the states asking Paul to come home with his new family. Paul's father Freddy passed away suddenly and left everything to him as he was an only child. Paul's mother Edna couldn't run the place by herself and missed him dearly. Paul told Petunia a little about his family, his grandfather was a business man and wanted Freddy to be one as well but Freddy always loved the outdoors and horses. Paul's father wanted him on the farm while the grandfather, Michael, wanted him in business. When Paul got older he decided he would do a bit of both to see what he wanted. While he was good on the farm he was great at business. Still undecided he took off to see the world and told both of them that when he got back he would decide but he met Petunia and fell in love. So Paul stayed over seas until the morning came with the letter that packed up his family and took them back to his childhood home.

The farm had a wonderful valley view on the way to the main house with plenty of room for their boys to run and play. Edna stayed in the main house with them while the two main farm hands stayed in their own little cabins about fifty feet from the main house in the shade of trees. Steve was a horse tamer, his grim expression put her on edge when she got there but he was a kind man. The other hand was another man named Jeff who did trail rides among other tasks. Some people still called him Jeff-the-clown from his rodeo days but Petunia thinks its from his ever present 'cat got the canary' grin and how he just wouldn't shut up sometimes. Not that she didn't like him, he was great at his job and both farmhands were amazing with her boys but sometimes she just wanted to slap him upside the head.

The years passed with the boys helping on the Ranch, learning archery, riding, fishing, ATVs and sometimes shooting cans. Petunia wouldn't let fun or chores begin until they had schooling done. Homeschooling was Petunia's choice and she butted heads with Edna on it almost everytime it was brought up. Petunia knows Edna likes to banner with her because she overheard Paul and his mother talking about it one night. Edna seems to think if there isn't a little drama in a family then there's something wrong with it. Petunia thought about it and realized that the older woman might have a point.

"Mom look what Dudley did!" Harry's voice broke her out of her thoughts as she looked at the tall clump of mud that was suppose to be Harry. Grabbing a white sheet from the basket she went back to hanging laundry on the line.

"And just what did you do to him?" Petunia finished penning the sheet up as the wind moved it forward.

"Nothing!" He said then with a softer 'trying to be innocent' voice added. "I just wanted to test something out." As Petunia looked at him with her hands on her hips she seen Dudley walking up covered in mud as well.

"What happened to you?" Petunia looked him over seeing him holding a rope with a fish on the end in one hand and in the other was a pole.

"Harry pushed me in the lake." Dudley said smugly while holding out the rope to show off the fish "and I still caught the fish."

Petunia watched as Harry took off after a laughing Dudley before getting back to work with a shake of her head.

Later that evening everyone was all sitting down at the table eating a wonderful dinner made by a new cook named Sue. Petunia didn't always like the dining hall because it was almost like a summer camps but she came to like it. There were several tables for guest and one was always reserved for the family. Of course they had their own dining room in their house that Petunia loved but the Mason family ate with guests unless there was a reason for privacy.

*Harry POV*

"Hey dad did you sign the permission slip for the scouts wilderness camping trip yet?" I asked eager to go already.

"Yep it's on your dresser. There's a lot of work that needs to be done tomorrow so no playing hooky boy's" Dad nodded as Dudley and I answered 'yes sir'.

"You should have seen the mess they were today. Had to spray them down with the hose before letting them inside." Mom laughed.

"Oh I seen them make themselves a mess. One of the foal's got out and on my way back it sure was a sight. Looked like two girls fighting over a doll." Dad's laugh filled the room and some of the guest snickered having overheard.

"Dudley broke my pole and he promised that he wouldn't fish without me!" I explained

"It was an accident! I even said sorry." Dudley looked at me then Dad.

"Well son why didn't you borrow mine?" Dad asked as he got more potatoes.

"Because mine was lucky. No matter what I did I always caught a fish." I looked down at my plate. "I used your pole before and didn't get anything all day."

"Okay well it seems as if you need a new hobby for a bit." Jeff said after it was silent for a minute. "Just until you get your mojo back little buddy."

"Hobby? Like fishing? I looked up from my beans at Jeff who reminded me of the Kool Aid Man in commercials because of how wide his smile was.

"People can use archery for fishing but its mainly used for hunting or just for sport. Want to give it a try?" Grandma Edna said with a hopeful look.

"Sure Grandma." She gave me a one arm hug before the conversation carried onto other things, mainly the rodeo coming up.

hp

hp

hp

Nope, no beta.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews!

Daithi4377, Harry's magic is used a lot of the time for his 'lucky' fishing and other things around the ranch so his magic doesn't really 'show'. In the first book pg. 53 Petunia admits that she did know about her sister "being what she was". This story is going to follow the main story line just with a few twists. Remember this is about Petunia raising Harry right.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 3 Life is good

Harry POV

Years had passed and the Dude ranch business was great. I now give lessons to teenagers and kids my age on Archery while Dudley takes people out on trail rides. Grandma Edna and Mom have a smallish store filled with different types of jams and pies with our emblem, two doves in the background with the words 'Sky Dude Ranch'. There is also clothes and towels along with other items tourist can purchase. Dad did all the business stuff and overseen everything. While mom helped with booking she always made sure we had family time after dinner. Sometimes it was a game or just getting out the tambourine and guitar's. Life was good, I honestly couldn't think of anything to make me happier.

Walking to the end of our drive I couldn't help but feel how peaceful it was today. My brother and I had homeschooling after lunch but we're good student's so nothing to bother me about that. It was going to be a good day, I could feel it. Dudley and I get a couple days off to just 'be kid's' as Dad say's. He's always firm on believing in 'rest is the key to success', not that were lazy, far from it in fact. Looking down at the mail I see that something came in for me. It was heavy as I turned it over and gave it another look.

Mr. H. Potter

East upstairs bedroom

770 Stallings Rd.

Senoia

Georgia

Curiosity getting the better of me, mostly because I want to know who knows where I sleep, I opened it.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore {Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand

sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards}

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft

and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on

September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Confused beyond belief I looked around and a smile makes its way to my face.

"Ha Ha very funny guys. Thought you could prank me early and have me fall for it? Well you have to get up earlier than that." I waited for Dudley or even Jeff and Steve to jump out from behind the trees but no one did. 'Not much of a prank if they don't watch to see if I actually fall for it" I thought as I walked back to the house. The smell of fresh biscuits and gravy with bacon had my mouth watering. I set the fake letter on the counter and grabbed a plate. Seeing Dudley come in removing his hat I smirk at his as we sit down.

"Dud that prank wasn't worth the paper." I laughed at his confused look, probably to throw me off. Shaking his head he flicks part of a biscuit at me and I feel someone tap my arm. Looking over mom holds her hand out for mine as everyone goes quiet. A prayer is said by Dad to thank the Lord for our food and the business going great. He prays for our safety and thanks God for bringing us into his life.

"Amen." As everyone gets food Mom turns to Dudley with a raised eyebrow.

"What prank did you play on your brother?" everyone it seems is listening. Sure Dudley and I have pranked each other so much that a few months while back it was banned but we have been working more on the farm more now so were beat when its time to call it a day.

"I didn't prank him today." Dudley says with a shrug.

"The letter is up there with the mail." I pointed at the counter before turning to Jeff. "Did you try and prank me?"

Jeff answered no before asking Petunia if she was alright. Turning back to Mom I see her face is pale and she looks about to faint. Dad gets up and kneels in front of where she's looking at the letter on the counter.

"Petunia, honey it's okay. Look at me please." She looks at him and he nodded to her before getting Mom to her feet. "Mom and I are going to have a little talk. Stay here and eat."

When they were gone everyone slowly began to eat again.

"What was in that letter?" Steve asked looking at me with his piercing eyes. I shrug my shoulders as I look at the counter. The letter was gone, probably taken by Dad.

"Maybe Mom pranked you and this is part of it." Dudley said as if he were trying to find the right answer.

"No, Mom looked to ..scared." I said while pushing my food around on my plate. If I knew that letter would scare Mom I would've trashed it on my way in. I should have anyway. Looking up I see Mom and Dad looking at me from the doorway. With a small smile they enter the room and before anyone has time to ask what happened Dad says that a family meeting will be in the living room after breakfast is cleaned up.

*TIME SKIP*

"Mom, Dad what's going on?" Dudley asked as Dad came into the living room done talking to Jeff and Steve. Grandma was still sleeping and Sue had mornings off. I seen the letter in Dad's hand and was feeling the biscuits doing flips in my stomach.

"Harry, son, there's something about your birth mother and father that we didn't tell you." Dad started then Mom took my hands into hers.

"Harry, there is something I didn't tell you about my sister. I was hoping I'd never have to, at least until you were older. Lily, she could do thing's growing up that we couldn't ever do."

"Like what?" I wondered out loud.

"Like, she would jump from a swing and instead of gravity kicking in it was like she floated to the ground or she could open and close flowers in the palm of her hand. When she turned eleven, she got a letter just like that one. She went off to that school and.." Mom was trying to hold back from crying so hard that I wrapped my arms around her. "Your biological mother was a witch and so was James Potter. I was hoping that you wouldn't take after them but you do."

"Why, wait I'm a, a witch? I'm a witch, well wouldn't that be a plus on the farm? Also is this like X-Men, I'll have some kind of power?" Mom smiled and Dad gave a little chuckle. Dudley had his mouth open.

"Son, you are a wizard, girls are witches." Dad said making Dudley and Mom laugh.

"Why didn't you want me to be a wizard?" looking up at mom I seen fresh tears in her eyes.

"Because being a witch or wizard can get you killed. The wizarding world is a dangerous place and people in it don't use logic. When you came to us they left you out in the cold in just a blanket on the doorstep in November. Not only that there are horrible things in that world that could kill you so quick you wouldn't have time to blink and the people! As I said before the wizarding world doesn't use logic. Quills, ink, and parchment instead of pen and paper. The clothes that are worn makes it hard to run unless you want to pick up that dress they wear up to your knees. The disciplinary at Hogwarts is absolutely atrocious , some kids get free rides while others are just ignored or suspended and another thing they don't know anything about anything that doesn't relate to magic and furthermore.."

"Love, I think he gets it." Dad interrupted placing a hand on my shoulders and the other used to push up my chin. "There are bad things but I'm sure there is good as well."

After a few minutes of nothing being said Mom took ahold of Dudley's and my hand.

"She was always excited when she spoke of anything about the wizarding world. I was jealous of her as well. I'm ashamed of how I treated her," giving mom a confused expression she explained. "I shunned her. I wouldn't speak or even look at her. I wanted so bad for things to go back to the way they were before that boy told her she was a witch. She was my best friend."

"What boy mom?" Dudley asked from the other side of mom.

"Oh a boy who became Lily's best friend, Severus Snape. I don't remember what happened to him. Harry, Dudley, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you any of this before." Mom gave a small laugh. "Did you know that unicorns are real?"

At mine and Dudley's gob smacked looks she laughed again and began telling us all about the world her sister knew a long time ago. Even Dad told us things and when we asked if he was magical he shook his head saying that their mother told him everything he knows about it.

The big question lay unasked as the Mason family enjoyed stories of pixies and goblins and even a story of Dementors.

hp

hp

hp

R&R Who Harry should end up with. Hermione, Draco, Neville, and Luna are off the market, so to speak


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: this fanfiction is based off of the books and will follow parts of the books but is AU.

Chapter 4 Life is good

Harry POV

The next couple of weeks was filled with birthday party's for us, questions about the magical world and everyone was surprised when Steve said his step brother was a wizard as well. Some relatives had to travel so having the birthdays together was idea. Dad and mom always made sure that the day of our birthday's we were woken up with a happy birthday song plus breakfast and for the rest of the day we could chose what to do, within reason. Letters showed up by the barrel and while I wanted to reply the magic or owls that brought the letters didn't stick around. This year we wanted paintball guns and nothing else so everyone pitched in to get us everything from safety gear to target covers for hay stacks. We were also given phones by mom and dad because they wanted to make sure we stayed in touch when I was away at boarding school and also for emergencies.

The next morning I was headed across the field to fix one of the pasture gate's and also meet up with Jeff later for more training when the sun started to come up. It was a beautiful deep purple and orange with an overlook of trees seeming to go on forever. The gate was wired closed to keep the horses in so I unwired it then took out a bolt and using my hand on the top of the metal gate and my boot at the bottom I pulled up and slid the bolt into the three holes before taking out a washer and then the nut. As I tightened the nut I seen our friend Paul coming over on his horse Pat.

"Hey Paul! I thought you were still at camp?" I placed my wrench back into my tool belt and walked over as he slowed.

"No I got back last night but I thought I'd come over here and let you know there's a huge man looking for you. He came to our house just about ten minutes ago but we sent him in the wrong direction. I don't know he seemed really weird so my Pappy told him to get lost and if he wanted to get ahold of you he'd have to travel South about ten miles." Paul seen my look of worry and confusion and offered a hand to get me on the back of his horse. Nodding I used his stirrup and pulled myself behind him. With a look around, probably looking to see if that guy followed him, he took off back to my house. On the way we ran into Dad and Steve and gave them the story. Knowing that this guy could mean harm because of all the stories Mom told us, Dad decided to get a family meeting going so we can all know what this guy looks like and prepare with an action plan if need be. Dad rode beside us while Steve went to get everyone else. As we approached the porch on horseback I seen a huge man with wild hair talking to mom.

"Stay here till I say." was all Dad said as he got off, handed the reins to me and made his way to mom. After Dad talked to the stranger he waved me to come over.

"I'll see you around Paul." he gave me a nod as I headed into the house after the Man and Mom. "Dad, Mom what's going on?"

"Harry, this is Rubeus Hagrid," Dad said as Mr. Hagrid turned to me "Mr. Hagrid this is Harry Mason, our son."

"Just Hagrid will do. An' here's Harry!" said the giant looking uncomfortable.

"Harry looked up into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile.

"Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," said the giant with a glance at mom and dad. "Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mum's eyes."

Seeing mom and dad waiting for me to say something I went with the first thing that was on my mind.

"Um, thank you sir. What can I do for you?" I wondered if he knew my biological parents were magical but couldn't ask him that because one it was rude and two I didn't know if he knows about the magical world.

"No need to call me sir." He trailed off and got to looking at my face. "Yeh don't have a scar anymore? I know that when I dropped yeh off at your Aunt's that you had a scar. Shaped like lightening to."

"We had it removed when he was a little toddler. I couldn't stop thinking horrible things every time I saw it so when he fell off his pony when he was little and his head opened up we also decided to take care of that nasty scar as well." mom said as Dudley, Jeff and Steve walked in.

"Anyway, a very happy birthday to yeh an' I reckon it's time yeh read yer letter." He held out a Hogwarts letter to me but tell you the truth and don't get me wrong I really want to learn magic but I've seen so many letters I could build a fort out of them.

"Thank you Mr. Hagrid but I've already received my letter, quite a few actually, the thing is that we don't have an owl or anyway to get into touch with the wizarding world." as mom left the room Mr. Hagrid placed the letter back into one of his pockets. Before I knew what I was doing I was shooting off questions without being able to control myself. "So where is Hogwarts anyway? How would I get there and is there somewhere around here we could get all that stuff?"

"I'm not for sure about this area but I know where to go in London, we're going tomorrow and as for where the school is nobody knows exactly where it is but I know its in Scotland." Tomorrow? London? I couldn't just leave without asking my parents and Dudley was wanting to see part of some Alley mom was talking about.

"We will be actually taking him to get his supplies for school if you just let us know where to go." Dad said as mom came into the room with ice tea and coffee. "How about everyone gets back to work while I get the know how's and what to do's from Mr. Hagrid."

Giving Dad a nod and a 'nice to meet you' to Mr. Hagrid I grabbed a glass of tea and headed out the door with mom's voice calling out that I better not forget to bring the cup back in.

hp

hp

hp

Sorry guys that it took so long to get chapter four up. My sister's kid just went through something unthinkable and I just need prayers and wands up please. I know the chapters short but I hope its more of a look into his life with family.

Harry did get an acceptance letter from the American school as well but was mixed up with the hundreds of Hogwarts letters.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello I own nothing but hope people enjoy!

Chapter 5 Harry Potter in Diagon Alley

On the airplane ride to London with Dudley, dad, and mom is when it finally hits me. I'm a wizard, going to a school for magic. It doesn't seem real right now. It feels like a child's dream where I can't wake up to see if it really is real or not. My life back home, going to the rodeo, training for trick jumps, and working on our dude ranch is more reality than this wizarding world fantasy. Well there's no use thinking to much about it now. Leaning forward a little I leaned over Dudley to look out the window. Endless sky of clouds with 'end of the day' light shining through them was beautiful, I couldn't see the ground anymore but it sure was a sight to behold.

"Harry, tucker down and get some sleep." Dad handed me a pillow with 'Delta' stitched into a corner. It was a little over an eight hour flight to London and that's nonstop. We left out at 7:24pm and should get there by 8:25am is what it said online. "Son, as soon as we get there we have to go pick up your school things and you probably wanna take a look at your school books once we get 'em right?"

"Yeah dad your right. Dud fell asleep not to long ago. Um, hey dad?" I looked up at him as he was in the aisle. "Do you think they have horses at my new school?"

Giving me one of his 'I know what you're thinking' looks he kneels down in front of me to get out of the aisle so a cart could be pushed by.

"Son if at anytime you miss home to much just call me or send an email and I'll be there. It might take about nine hours but we will come get you." He gives me a hug before pulling away with a grin. "Besides who ever heard of a boarding school that didn't have horses?"

Giving a little laugh of my own dad pulled a blanket over me and then tucked Dudley in.

"Dad?" I ask again after he put a pillow between Dudley's head and his shoulder. "Is mom really okay with me going to this school?"

"So that's what got you worried?" At my sheepish nod he continued. "Harry your mother and I had a talk about just that. She had fears saying it was a dangerous place but I pointed out that back home is just as dangerous. When you do trick jumps at the rodeos, you could make a mistake and be trampled by a full horse or a hunting trip gone wrong, there's a lot of bad that could happen but a lot of good as well. Even hermits could die and they stay well away from the population. My point to your mother is that if you fear everything then your not living your life. Its good to have some fear but don't let it consume you. Does your mother still fear it, yes. Does she want you going half around the world, no. Does your mother fear it like she did, no. Cause she's not letting the fear that she once had control her. Do you understand?"

Nodding my head I leaned back glad to have that resolved. Hearing a goodnight but already sucked into the world of dreams I couldn't answer. Strange dreams of boarding schools and horses floated around as I dreamed. Everyone was telling me to show them some trick jumps but I didn't have a horse and tried to tell them that I couldn't. The others would laugh and walk away and in the end I had no friends at my new school and was always in trouble with the teachers because I couldn't trick jump in the classrooms. Every time I tried to tell them I needed a horse to do the tricks they would phone home and I had to listen to my parents say they were disappointed in me because I wasn't doing well in class.

Waking up to people moving around the plane I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes before getting up as well. Dudley woke up as well and other than getting up to stretch we stayed where we were until mom and dad came up from a few rolls back. leaving the airport was a nightmare and a half. People rushing this way and that with funny accents while was amusing didn't really get my attention. I wanted food, a nap and a shower really bad. Before I knew it I was being moved into a taxi and on our way to a hotel not far from this 'alley' that was where we needed to get my school supplies. I was tired but that didn't stop me and Dudley talking about everything we saw as it past. Mom was in the middle of the backseat and dad was up front leaving the windows to us. Everything looked a few decades or more older than a real city and probably my favorite for it. When we arrived at Montage Hotel the first thing I noticed about the inside were the red walls and really nice chairs. Getting to the rooms was easy as we was only on the second floor and the some guys helped with the luggage. Going into Dudley's and my room I wanted to collapse on the bed but decided to freshen up first.

"Boys, I want both of you to shower and meet us into the main area so we can get a bite to eat before going shopping." Mom closed the door after her and after a little fight in the door way of the bathroom I was in the shower. While I'd rather get some more sleep I guess the shower did wake me up. By the time I got back into the room Dud was asleep and being the wonderful, loving brother that I am I took a water out of the mini fridge and dumped it on his bits. He woke with a bit of a howl and after wrestling for a few minutes I finally called Uncle when he had me pinned.

"Uncle! Uncle!" I laughed as he got up and raised his arms as if to show off some muscle. So I got up and waved my hand in front of my face like I was smelling something horrible. "Couldn't play with you anymore cause you stink so bad Dud."

"Yeah, whatever. Your only saying that cause I'm stronger than you doofus." He rolled his eyes and started to the bathroom as I was about to leave the room.

"Sure Dud, whatever helps ya sleep at night." I laughed and shut the door. Mom and dad still weren't out of their room so I decided to browse the internet and check out what all was nearby. Looking up shops in the nearby area I tried to find someplace that would sell robes at least and still got nothing. Hearing a knock on the door I got up and after checking who it would be I opened the door for room service. After the man left with a tip I put my billfold up and called out 'come an get it' to my family. Looks like mom or dad ordered fish and fries for everyone, or how do the British say it 'fish and chips'. It wasn't long before everyone was ready to go shopping.

Diagon Alley was like nothing I have ever seen before. I wanted more eyes to see everything because there was just so much going on. Before I could even think about going to see just what that shop was selling on the corner mom pulled me back to them and looked at the list.

"I think we should do the simple things first that way we don't have a lot to carry around the entire time. So a wand first then we can see where to go from there." She did look like she needed to get this over with as soon as possible. I was actually looking forward to the wand as well as the books, wondering just how many books we would leave here with. Dad was saying a few nights before our trip here that he needed to get some books to understand our rights and rules and to also know so history about the wizarding world.

Getting the wand was possibly the longest and almost creepiest things so far in the wizarding world. The brass scales, cauldron, glass phials, a pretty cool telescope and clothes were easy to get and the lady at Madam Malkin's was even kind enough to shrink everything down and place it into a feather lite bag. All that was left to do was to get some books! Leaving the store mom bumped into a man with blonde hair and a cane. He took one look at us while mom apologized to him, then at our ranch like clothes before a sneer appeared.

"If you can't watch where you are going then you don't need to be out of the house," Giving mom another dismissive look he continued. "Or perhaps out of the barn?"

Before the man got even a foot away Dad was already in front of him.

"Sir, I don't know you from Adam but my wife just apologized to you and you disrespected her in return. Now, I have half a mind to give you one for but seeing as how we're new here I'd like to ask you to kindly turn, give a nod to the lady, and walk away." When the blonde man decided to threaten dad with his wand dad grabbed ahold of the guys arm before twisting it around bringing the guy to his knees. Only after the man gave a short, angry nod to mom did dad let him go.

"You will reap this day muggle!' The blonde practically spit the words out while turning he ran a hand through his hair before he was off in the crowd that had gathered around.

"Boys do you know why I did what I did?" Dad asked us after pulling mom in under his arm.

"Because you have to treat a lady right." Dud said.

"Also because it's not good to let people walk all over you?" I half answered half questioned.

"Your both right but it's also for the reason that if you let some guy do that to the woman you are with then it shows her that you truly don't respect her. Its not a relationship if one person don't respect the other and yes also to stand up for yourselves."

"Alright boy's one more stop the we can all get some sleep. I think I seen the book store is over that way."

"Mom, dad the letter says I can get an owl or a cat do you think we can get me one before we leave today?"

"It also say's a toad. Why don't you want a toad Harry. Hey I can see it now! Harry and the great toad!" Dudley laughed and to my major embarrassment so did dad and mom.

"I wouldn't know how to take care of it but to set it free or keep it in a tank." I said as I felt my ears heat up. "Besides cat's and owl's hunt mice and that could be useful on the farm!" I explained, trying to sell my parents to the ideal.

"Oh ok, but you have to take care after it and it's food or anything else will come out of your allowances." Mom wrapped an arm around me as we entered the bookshop. Dad and Dudley were already looking around and while dad had more interest in the books Dudley seemed to enjoy looking at some really tiny ones. "How about this, I go get your school books and you look around at some others you might want?"

"You're the best mom!" Giving her a hug I was rushing off wanting to get some really good books that can explain everything I'd need to know. About an hour was all I had to find my wonderful finds before Dad found me up the stairs. I had found a couple good starter books that I wanted to read tonight called 'Muggleborns: Entry into the Wizarding World" and 'Pureblood's Elite Beliefs and Customs in the Old Way'. I also found a book called 'Hogwarts: A history' and thought it would be the perfect book to read on the train.

"Hey buddy it's time to go. I'm not sure about you but I could eat a horse." My stomach could be heard as I agreed with dad and made my way to the desk with all my books. The guy at the counter actually joked about it being cheaper to just buy the rest of the books in the store. As he placed everything in a bag like the one we got from Madam Malkin's he also gave us a few book catalogs and explained that one just had to put their wand tip on the dot by whatever book we wanted and it would show up in the mail or if we sent money with the name of the book and who it was by that the book buying process was easy that way too.

"Don't forget we gotta go by a pet shop." Dudley turned around and glared at me.

"Really? Do you have to have a pet. Why is it so important for you to have a pet anyway. Why can't we at least eat then come back?"

"That's actually a good ideal Dud. Besides they don't close till eight and I think it would be pretty hard to get a feline or bird into a restaurant." Dad pulled an arm around Dud and me as mom got a happy glint in her eye.

"I know just the place! I seen this really pretty French restaurant called L'Abeille." Turns out that we had to walk all the way back down the street and onto another street just to get to the place. Mom sure had good eye sight to have seen it from the street we were on.

The food was amazing and I don't think I've ever seen someone act as professional as the waiters did. The walk to the pet shop was a lot shorter as Dud and I acted out impersonating the fancy guests that were there. We almost didn't get a table but they had a couple of cancellations a bit before we showed up and we were in.

"Harry which one are you going to chose. An owl or cat?" Mom asked as she took my hand walking behind Dad and Dudley. Dudley had just jumped on dad's back and dad was pretending to be off balance as he walked to the left then the right.

"I was thinking an owl would be useful to send letter's but I have my cell for that so maybe a cat. I don't really know what would be best. Can an owl even travel across the sea?" I added the last part to myself "See, I don't even know if the owl would die trying to deliver a letter!"

"Well the woman at the counter looks nice enough, how about we ask her and see where to go from there." Mom had nodded her head at a glass door that showed a teenager with brown hair flipping through a paper blowing huge bubble gum balls before taking her finger popping it and then playing with it before sticking it back into her mouth. Hopefully she doesn't do that while talking to customers. Walking into the store I see a lot more animals than the three on the list. From snake's to mice and some I didn't really know the name of. "Hello we're here to get a cat or an owl for my son but we don't know some things about owls and was hoping you could assist us."

"Sure thing, what would you like to know?" The teen blew a huge bubble before it popped and she chewed it back up into her mouth.

"We live in America and was wondering if an owl could make the journey overseas from Hogwarts. If so how long does it need to rest before going out again?"

"Usually the smaller owl's can't make the trip with out stopping at least once but a bigger owl that's in it's prime I'd say its up to the owl."

"What do you mean 'up to the owl'? I asked before she could blow another annoying bubble. Looking up at me she blinked as if she just realized she had people in the shop.

"Oh you must be a muggleborn. Let me explain, owl's are very intelligent, some more so than others but that's a different story." She said with a grimace. "Any owl here would deliver the letter and if they needed rest then they wouldn't take off till they were ready."

"What about cat's. Are they useful in some way or more like muggle cat's?" I asked to late as she already blew a bubble and was now talking while slowly chewing it back up into her mouth while it was still attached to her finger.

"Well some say they know when animagi are near and companionship. Though the last one could be said about owl's as well."

"I don't know mom, maybe I'll just get a cat and use the cellphone to call instead."

"Sorry but those things don't work at Hogwarts. You said phone right?" At our confused nods she continued. "Yeah sorry, muggle things don't work at Hogwarts or even in the Alley."

Mom pulled out her phone and flipped it open. All the screen said was roaming.

"An owl it is then." Mom said to the girl and was directed to a door. Opening the door was like stepping into owl central station. From huge brown barn owls to tiny fast little rockers, great horned owls to eostrix owls they had every kind of owl a bird lover would dream of. One stood out above all the rest and I wanted him/her. A snowy white owl landed on my shoulder not even a minute after entering owl central and I felt a sort of connection. Walking back to the counter I finished stroking his/her chest and asked what all I needed for the owl.

Some treats and a perch is all the lady sold us for the girl owl saying that owl's are free birds of prey and should never be domesticated. She also said that India has endangered owl's because more and more people want snowy owl's as pets like parrots. All the owl's she has here wants to become familiars but can come and go as they like.

Naming my familiar Hedwig after we got back to the hotel I opened the window so she could fly in and out as she pleased. Getting on the laptop I looked up endangered snowy owl's and found that it was actually illegal to own one in North America because they were so endangered. Leaving out a couple of treats I get in bed and cracked open a book about Pureblood's.

HP

HP

HP

Hope you enjoyed! R&R Please!


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing, enjoy!

Chapter 6 Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts

"He will never mount up to anything."

"Can't even do the simplest of spells."

"Doesn't even know the difference between an owl and a cat!"

"Ha, ha! How stupid can he be?!"

"I bet he's never even opened a.."

"Harry!"

"..book even once in his.."

"Harry!"

Opening my eyes I see Dudley standing over me and realized it was just a nightmare. One where I couldn't remember anything from the books I had read late into the night and everyone was making fun of me.

"Ry, you okay? Your face is as pale as the sheets."

"Yeah Dud, I'm good, just a dream." Hearing Dudley give an 'alright' I slipped out of bed and went to the bathroom. Turning on the hot water I lean over the sink before looking into the mirror. 'It was just a dream Harry'. I tell myself before shaking my head. For some reason that dream shook me up. Turning the cold water on until it was the perfect temperature I began to wash myself of all the sweat from the dream. I wouldn't let myself be some stupid guy who couldn't do simple spells. I'd work hard till I learned everything I could. Stepping out of the shower I hurriedly dried off and got dressed into clean clothes before pulling out every book that was in my trunk and placed them in the main area room on the coffee table where some other books were still laying. I want to be the best and I'd work harder than anyone else. I'm sure purebloods and others raised in magical homes are already past some of first year level. Digging into the pile of books I didn't notice when the dark sky turned light or when dad and mom came into the room until mom spoke.

"Honey, when did you get up?" Mom asked as she kissed my forehead before going over to where the phone was.

"Oh, um. I don't really know. I woke up last night and decided to do a little reading." I went back to the book I was reading about the usefulness of cutting plants certain ways for different results, finding it completely fascinating. By the time I had finished the book room service just arrived and after saying grace we dug into muffins, eggs and bacon.

By the time breakfast was over and I finally had all my books put away it was time to leave. Getting to the train station was fine but finding platform nine and three quarter's was like finding a needle in a hay stack. That was until a huge group of red heads passed by talking loudly of 'muggles' and 'what platform was it'. Watching as they disappeared dad leaned in close.

"Well it looks like we just walk through the wall but I want you to be careful around them. Talking of certain things, loud might I add, is curious. Especially if all her children go to the same school as you and its against government policies to mention anything about that world in this one." Nodding my head I see the point dad is trying to make and I felt kind of sheepish for not thinking of it myself. I was to busy thinking about how to find the platform rather than the whole picture. I need to start using my head or else that dream haunting me would become a reality. "Come on lets get you on the train before it leaves without you."

Walking at a fast paste all four of us go through the barrier separating the two worlds. The first thing I see is a giant scarlet train, then it was the people. It was almost like Diagon Alley again with almost everyone in robes and owls, cats, and different animals that wasn't on the list out for people to see. Putting my trunk into a compartment with the help of Dudley we went back for goodbye's. Mom already had tears trailing down her face and dads eye's were brighter than normal. Hugging both of them at the same time I told them that I would write to them often and would study hard when they demanded it of me. Smiling I told them I would miss them before hearing an 'all aboard'.

"Harry, so I'll make sure I get some letter's from Steve, Jeff and Paul, yeah?" I nodded my head as we clapped each other on the back awkwardly. It was the first time Dudley and I was being separated for so long. We were always there for each other and now I wouldn't have him with me. For a split second I thought about staying with my family and just being happy as a muggle but then the whistle began to blow and the train slowly started moving. Dad practically picked me up and put me on the steps. Calling out the last goodbye I took a deep breath before going to the restroom on the train and making sure I didn't look like I was crying.

Looking okay I went to the compartment that had my trunk in it to find it almost full of people, two guys and three girls that left one seat open. Entering the compartment I nodded to those that looked my way as I took my seat. Taking out a charms book from my pocket I started to read but was soon interrupted.

"I'm Lisa Turpin, it's nice to meet you."

"Harry Mason," I nodded to her "It's nice to meet you as well."

"Terry Boot."

"Sally Smith."

"Hey, I'm Oliver Rivers."

"Susan Bones, Harry your not from around here are you?" Getting a couple people's attention who wasn't talking to others I asked a question of my own.

"What gave it away?" I said with a slight smile.

"Besides the accent. I'd have to say your clothes." Oliver Rivers stated looking me over. Thinking about my clothes I remembered grabbing some jeans and a t-shirt with a belt. Maybe it was my rodeo belt buckle or probably my boots.

"So you decided to dress up as a cowboy for the train ride?" Terry Boot asked.

"No, I dress like this all the time." I picked up my book and tried to get back to reading but it seemed like they had more questions.

"Where are you from?" Said a girl by the window who's named was.. Sally.

"America, your names Sally right?"

"Her name is Lisa, my name is Sally."

"Sorry about that." Remembering that I saved Hogwarts a history to read on the train I pulled my trunk out from under the seat and took out robes and the history book before sliding it back under. Leaving for the bathrooms without another word I start to wonder about how much of a culture shock I was getting myself into. Returning to my seat was a bit more difficult than getting to the restrooms. A lady was pushing a cart down the aisle and I had to step into a different compartment with two of the red heads my dad warned me about. Not staying longer than needed I bought two pumpkin pasties and one cauldron cake before heading out.

"Excuse me but have you seen a toad, Neville's lost one." Looking up I seen a girl with frizzy brown hair and brown eyes looking almost impatient.

"No, not recently anyway. I have an idea though, follow me." Walking back into the compartment I just left I looked at the older students before clearing my throat to get their attention. "Sorry to bother you but a friend has lost a toad and I was wondering if there was an easy way to find it?"

"Sure, I'm Oliver Wood by the way, now what is the toads name?" The guy took out his wand and was waiting, glancing at the girl I realized I never got her name.

"Trevor." She said

"Accio Trevor the toad." Oliver said in a firm voice. Looking down the hall I was reminded of a song with the lyrics heart in a blender, I think its by Eve 6. Probably because when I was little I always thought it was frog in a blender, getting my thoughts back in order I see Oliver Wood had already handed her the toad and was leaving. Waving a goodbye and thanks I walked with her.

"My name's Harry Mason by the way." I held out my hand.

"Hermione Granger!" And she was off telling me her whole life story and her feelings about learning she was a witch and everything under the sun in the same breath. Kinda makes me not want to ask anyone else their name's. "So what about you?"

"Oh um, well, my mom knew about the wizarding world but I didn't find out till about a couple of weeks ago. Dad thought we wouldn't make it here in time to get on the train cause the rodeo is a big part of our lives. I actually do trick jumps on horses and help our farm hand Steve and Jeff with their parts. Course nothin is as much fun as watching the barrel racing and bull riding. I was actually a youth bull rider until I got into trick jumps. I'm still learning the more tricky jumps but I'll get there."

Looking up I could tell that I lost her. I need to keep some stuff to myself or I'll end up missing home even more with no friends.

"I'm sorry I don't know much about the rodeo. It sounds fun with the trick barrels and stuff." She had no idea what I was talking about but giving her a bit of a smile for trying I realized I walked her all the way to her compartment. "Would you like to meet Neville? It was your ideal that had us find Trevor anyway."

Stepping into the cart after her I seen a boy that looked absolutely hopeless. He must really be attached to his toad if he looks this bad.

"Neville this is Harry Mason, Harry this is Neville Longbottom. Harry was able to get some upper years to summon Trevor for you." Hermione gave the toad to the boy who seemed to brighten up entirely.

"Thank you, my Uncle got him for me and it means a lot." After telling him that I really didn't do anything the compartment door opened and a Blonde guy came in with two huge boys.

"Hello I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." he said in a voice that was full of pride.

"I'm Harry Mason, this is Neville Longbottom and she's Hermione Granger. I believe I've met your Dad in Diagon Alley." I had seen a sneer on his face at our names and it reminded me of the tall blonde guy dad took down a peg. After mentioning his dad though he seemed to straightened his back impossibly more. It seems that Malfoy's are clones, always sneering and prim and proper just like the book 'Purebloods: Generations' pretty much mentioned, although the book made it sound like a good thing. Whatever he was going to say was stopped when I said 'your dad' and with a nod he left. A little strange but he seemed alright, almost like he had a lot to live up to. Everything about pureblood traditions and what not seems to be true from the book I read. The book didn't outright say it but the pureblood kids don't have lives of their own, they have to do what their parents say, like who to be friends with and whoever their blood feuding with or they get disowned and what's worse for them is disowned with no name. Make's me feel sorry for them. Knowing that anything could set your parent off to just discard them. Hearing Hermione and Neville talking about what houses they will be in I turned my attention back to them.

"Most likely Ravenclaw but Gryffindor doesn't sound bad." Hermione said while pulling out a lunch bag. Neville already had his out so I decided I'd eat lunch in here before going back to my compartment and reading the book.

"I'm probably going to get Hufflepuff." He said in a down trotted way.

"Why do you think that?" I asked looking him in the eye. That's when he told us that he lives with his grandmother and everyone in his family thought he was a squib before he bounced all the way down the drive after being dropped out of a window. There was just something so pathetic about the way he talked about himself that pissed me off. "Neville I know we just met but I don't ever want to hear you talking that way about yourself again. You are on your way to Hogwarts just like everyone else and even if you wasn't that doesn't make you less of a person. Frankly I find it shameful that your grandmother and uncle treated you that way."

"I agree with Harry. No one can make you feel inferior without your consent. That's something from the muggle world, a woman named Eleanor Roosevelt said it and I think of it every time I'm bullied for being a bucktoothed bookworm. Just because I love books and can remember them by heart shouldn't mean I should listen to what others say. Even though they are your family, it's sometimes the people closest to us that we need to stand up to. I'm not saying they realize they are being a certain way toward you because from the way you spoke of them that's just life. They need to understand it's not right though."

Neville looked deep in thought but I had a question I couldn't hold back.

"Neville, can I ask about your parents?" I asked softly. Seeing him try and say something, anything I decided to tell them more about myself. "My birth parents names were Lily and James Potter. I didn't know a lot until about a month ago when my Hogwarts letter came in. My Aunt Petunia took me in as her own and she hoped I didn't have magic so she never told me. I get why she never did and I don't blame her for keeping it from me because I have a great life. I don't really feel any kind of connection to my birth parents at all and it scares me a bit because ain't I supposed to feel something."

Finally saying how I was feeling about my birth parents made it seem more real. Like I should feel more guilty than what I have been feeling.

"Harry you didn't know them and you can't blame yourself for not knowing them. I read the rise and fall of dark wizards and if anyone it to blame it would be you-know-who." Hermione had hugged me before pulling away and I believe she just made me feel a little bit better. Giving her a small smile we turn to Neville when he started to talk. He was looking out the window but his eyes was seeing something else.

"My parents are in a mental ward, they were tortured into insanity by Death Eaters. They don't even know who I am when gran and I visit." Neville's voice was so low that it was almost hard to hear, a small pained smile appeared on his face after a couple of moments. "My mum gives me bubble gum wrappers when I go and I keep them."

Hermione was already giving him a hug and thanking him for sharing something so hard. His life is so twisted that I'm amazed. His family truly don't see him, he will one day be the strongest of us all.

"Maybe someday we can meet them." Neville looked at me with surprise before he nodded looking resolved. After all the emotional talk we just sat around talking about our childhoods and Hermione and me learning how to play exploding snap from Neville. It was fun and before I knew it time flew by and it was time to get off the train. Hermione is going to be a mother hen one day I smiled and shook my head as she straightened up Neville's robes. My hair cut was a medium buzz cut so after making sure my robes were straight I didn't have to mess with my hair.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. I shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and I heard a familiar voice:

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"

Mr. Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.

"C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Following Mr. Hagrid down a steep, narrow path while trying to not slip or stumble the three of us had our arms linked as we heard that our first sight of Hogwarts was just around the bend. Looking over a huge lake on atop a high mountain, with windows glowing against the night sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. It was like something out of a fairy tale book.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Mr. Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry, Neville and Hermione was followed into their boat by another boy.

"Everyone in?" shouted Mr. Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!"

All the boats moved forward, gliding across the lake, that looked as smooth as glass. Not one person said anything as we were all looking up at the place that was to be our home while school was in. Kind of crazy thinking a guy like me was going to a boarding school, even if it was to learn magic.

As we entered a dark tunnel, I wondered where it would lead before seeing a underground harbor. Stepping out of the boat I helped Hermione out before taking in my surroundings, there was a passage way into the rock where I could see light from Mr. Hagrid's lamp bouncing off the cave walls. Following the light the three of us made our way through the tunnel, passed some stone stairs and crowded around a huge, oak front door. Mr. Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times.

After Professor McGonagall made a speech about house's and the sorting ceremony her eyes lingered on a red headed boy before leaving. No one was talking much except Hermione, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need. Turning to her I told her to just breathe that I didn't think we would have to do magic as our first chapters in the textbooks were about theory, not about practical. That seemed to calm a few people down that heard me say that before everyone tensed back up at people screaming. Turning around I seen ghosts, literal ghosts, that seemed to be arguing. I really needed to read Hogwarts a history. Tonight I planed on going over all my books, the first few chapters anyway.

"About to be Sorted, I suppose?" a few people nodded to the ghost. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Entering the Great Hall I was fascinated by the ceiling until Hermione commented that it was bewitched to look like the sky outside and reading about it in Hogwarts, A History. Feeling annoyed at myself for not already having read the book I was determined to wake up early and get some reading done on the book. As everyone was silent and staring at an old wizarding hat I couldn't help but think of pulling a rabbit out of it.

" _Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindor's apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuff's are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _If you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folk use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands {though I have none}_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished it's song. It bowed to each four tables before going still again.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" the red headed boy said to a couple of guys in front of us. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

Having read about trolls and their thick skin I wouldn't want to go up against one but this was a school for learning. As Professor McGonagall called names of students I was focusing on faces and names, getting to know some of the students I'd be having classes with.

"Granger, Hermione!" Neville and I called out a good luck as she almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat on eagerly.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Giving our support as she made her way down to the table I was just wondering what house I'd get assigned to when I felt Neville asking me a question.

"Do you think if we were in different houses we would still be friends?" He whispered to me.

"Of course Neville, just like Hermione's in Gryffindor and we get different houses, we will still be friends. Friends for life." I whispered back to him just as his name was called. Giving a hurried good luck he walked up to the stool and after a long time the hat decided Gryffindor was the best place for him. Clapping my hands for the next few people I waited my turn. I was trying hard not to think of the houses because whatever house I got would be for me. From the hats song I would be proud to be in any of them.

"Potter, Harry!" Whispers suddenly broke out as my birth name was called and I didn't know what to do really. That wasn't my name anymore than any other name on that list. Deciding I had to tell her that I walked forward. When I was close enough to her she tried to put the hat on my head but I took a step back where I was out of reach.

"Professor my name is Harry Mason." Getting an eyebrow raised at me I stood there waiting to see what would happen next.

"Mason, Harry!" She called out and I took the couple of steps to the stool and sat down. The last thing I seen was students leaning over the tables looking confused.

"Hmm," said a small voice in my ear. "Plenty of courage, I see. Talent and a thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting. A ready mind... So where shall I put you? Better be GRYFFINDOR!"

The last word was shouted to the whole hall. The red headed twins were yelling "We got Potter!" till I corrected them but they both shrugged and started yelling "We got Mason! We got Mason!" Sitting between Hermione and Neville where they made a space for me we waited until the sorting was done before congratulating each other on getting the same house without meaning too. As the dishes became piled with food I was reminded of home, when everyone would get together at Sky Dude Ranch, the out door picnic tables would be so full of food with everyone eating and laughing.

"Pork chop, Harry?" asked Neville as he himself had gotten one. Telling him thanks I offered it to Hermione as well, then set the plate down once she had gotten one. Looking up at the other tables I seen Draco Malfoy looking at me uncertainly before going back to his plate. There was a lot of people focused on me than eating but there was plenty of conversation's to follow as well. From Sir Nicholas de Mimsy and his nickname Nearly Headless Nick to lesson plan topics. Apparently the older red head was a prefect, some kind of hall monitor named Percy and the twin red heads were Fred and George, pranksters.

Looking up at the high table along the line of teachers I felt a pain in my forehead unlike anything I felt before. It wasn't a headache but more like a stab of pain. Ignoring it for now because it stopped hurting I pulled out the Hogwarts, A History book that I had in my robes from changing. Only being able to read for a while I was really beginning to enjoying the book before I marked my place and listened to the Headmaster. Confused beyond belief when he said the third corridor was out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a very painful death, I just couldn't stop thinking 'this is a school' and wondering if I could retract my thoughts on fighting a troll and such. When Dumbledore said something about singing a school song I think I wanted to hide under the table. I also cursed the twins mentally for dragging it out so freaking long.

Walking up all the flights of stairs I was beginning to wonder if we would ever get there when we stopped in front of a fluffy woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she said.

"Caput Draconis." Percy said and the portrait swung open to reveal a round hole in the wall. Neville, Hermione and I slipped in easily and made hurried plans to meet each other early tomorrow here in the common room before we were directed into different spiral staircases. Pulling out a few books I needed to study tonight before sleep I placed them on my bed before feeling a tap on my shoulder.

"I'm Ron Weasley, are you really Harry Potter?" Seeing a couple other guys pause as they were getting dressed for bed I was ready to get this done with so I raised my voice just enough so that they could here me as well.

"Well I haven't been called that since I was two," giving a tight laugh I continued. "My name's Harry Mason now."

Turning around I pulled out some basketball shorts to wear to bed when I tensed at Ron's new question.

"Why would you want to change your name? Your famous! Everyone knows you by Potter!"

"Oh I don't know maybe one day I'll figure it out, excuse me." I said sarcastically as I got in bed and pulled my curtains closed. Feeling a little overwhelmed I decided to write mom and dad and tell them everything so far. Even about the third corridor, I wrote Dudley, Paul, Steve and Jeff separately from my parents and as I finished my parents letter I asked them to tell Sue hi from me. Sue didn't live on the ranch and was only there seasonally when business was booming. Hearing a screech from the window I opened it up to see Hedwig. Giving her the letters with the names on the out side I dug in my trunk for a treat before she was off.

Settling down I studied my course books before doing some reading in Hogwarts, A History. Not long after I was asleep.

HP

HP

HP

Don't forget to R&R to let me know who Harry should end up with! I'm up for a challenge!


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing, enjoy!

Chapter 7 Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy

Waking up feeling fully rested I almost forgot where I was until my Standard book of Spells brought me back. Feeling excitement throughout my body, I practically jumped up out of bed before getting ready for the day. Once I had finished with my morning routine and packing all my books in my bag as well as parchment, spiral notebooks and pens. The paper was for notes I'd right and while writing with a quill sounded cool it also sounded more of a hassle than anything.

"Morning Harry." Neville said while yawning headed toward the showers.

"Morning Nev." I called over my shoulder as I headed down into the common room and pulling out my Potions book again. I was really looking forward to the class and wondered when I would brew my first potion. After I was halfway through the book Hermione came down irritated at herself for sleeping so late.

"I couldn't sleep last night because I was so exhilarated about being here and classes starting, that I couldn't fall asleep!" Hermione finished looking a slightly down trotted.

"Don't worry Hermione, there's still plenty of people just getting up and besides breakfast doesn't start for another twenty minutes." Neville sympathized arriving soon after she did. Knowing from Hogwarts, A History that in all common rooms was a board that updated itself on everything students needed to know like when breakfast started and when Quidditch tryouts were being held.

"Yes but I really wanted to check out the library before classes, I guess we could do our homework in there later after classes." She said brightening up.

"Well we could make a little trip to the library, just to see where it is before getting some food. Do you think they would give out homework one the first day? Other than some reading of course." I said hiding a grin as she started worrying over not getting homework. "Don't worry Hermione, even if we don't receive any homework we will still go. I'm actually looking forward to new books. I have an order catalog from Flourish and Blotts you could use if you don't have one."

"Thank you, Harry."

"Do you think I could borrow that as well?" Neville asked while shifting nervously.

"Of course Neville, anytime." I smiled before glancing down at my watch. "We should probably head down so we don't rush and get lost."

As we made our way down to the Great Hall after seeing where the library was and also finding a place we could use as a study area. I seen Draco Malfoy out on one of the balcony's and slowed my walk.

"Hey, I'll catch up with you in a bit. I want to talk to someone first." They glanced at me then at Draco Malfoy who seemed to busy in his own thoughts, even if a meteor shower were to take place I don't think he would take notice.

"We will save you a seat Harry." Hermione said as she looped her arm with Neville's and started walking again. Stepping up to where he was, I looked around and seen a huge forest and lake.

"So it's true then. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Looking at his closed off expression I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Well my last name is Mason but if you were wondering if my birth name was Potter then yes."

"I thought you would've had a scar. At least that's what everyone was told." His hand went up indicating his forehead.

"My mom had it removed when I busted my head open as a kid." I gave him a small smile. "Something to do with a horse and me falling off."

"That could be funny to see." Draco said with a slight smile of his own.

"You could join us for lunch if you want, we're most likely going to just get finger food and find an empty classroom and nobody else but Neville, Hermione and I will be there. Just incase you do decide to join us."

"What make's you think I would want to go to an empty classroom with you Mason." He said with narrowed eyes.

"It's Harry and I just thought you would want to spend time with friends without having people watch your every move and report back to your dad." Shrugging my shoulder I began to walk away before turning. "Just in case you change your mind we will be four doors down from the library on the left. Hope to see you there."

From what everyone said yesterday Draco was a 'nasty little bugger' and a 'Death Eater wannabe' but I didn't see that in him. I seen a guy that was just that, a guy. Plus nobody should judge a book by its cover. Like everyone in Neville's family thinking him a squib when he wasn't. Or maybe I just subconsciously want the underdog, the one everyone puts down, to rise up and show everyone just how exceptional they can be. Who knows.

The week passed with us excelling at our course work, avoiding Ronald Weasley and coming up with almost game-like study sessions. Draco Malfoy didn't join us in our usual lunch spot until the fourth day and after that it was like he what's a ways apart of our group. Draco sent a letter to his father telling him that he became friends with me and some of my friends and after the go-ahead from his father we brought our friendship to the public eye of Hogwarts.

Friday morning I received a letter from mom with some interesting information about my Professor Severus Snape and also a certificate that I could not make out what it was and mom told me to make sure that I give it to him, that my birth mother had it in her things my mom received after Lily's death. After lunch started double potions with slytherin's and seeing Professor Snape leave early I told my friends I'd see them in class. Going down to the dungeons was easy because I just followed the Professor. As he reached the door I called out to him.

"Professor Snape, may I have a moment of your time?" He glanced back at me.

"Very well, close the door behind you." He walked into the classroom and waited behind his desk.

"Sir, my name is Harry Mason. My mom spoke of knowing a Severus Snape when she lived with my grandparents, that my birth mother and him were best friends and I was wondering if perhaps you was that Severus Snape?"

When Professor Snape didn't say anything I took out one of the few pictures I had seen of my birth mother.

"I only ask because I wanted to give you this." Stepping forward I place the picture face down on the table along with the certificate mom had sent me this morning. "Thank you for your time, I'll just wait outside for the class to get here."

Leaving the classroom with my bookbag on my shoulder again I hurriedly made my way to my next class leaving behind a picture of two seventeen year olds smiling big, the girl was playing around trying to get the camera from the boy but ended with the girl rolling her eyes and embracing the boy while the boy Snape placed a kiss on her lips and snapping a photo with his arm still stretched out.

HP

HP

HP

Don't forget to R&R to let me know who Harry should end up with!


End file.
